This invention relates to an apparatus for testing the electronic control system for an electronic fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
Testing devices for determining whether the fuel injection control system of an internal combustion engine is providing properly timed fuel injection control signals has been, in the past, accomplished by means of a sensor device with lead wires for attachment of the sensor to the electronic control system outlet signal ports for the fuel injector. The starter for the engine is then operated or "cranked" after the sensor is attached to the control system. This causes the fuel injection control system to provide electronic signals through the test sensor. Normal voltage control signals are detected and evaluated by the sensor. Abnormal signals are also detected in this manner.
Heretofore, a version of such testing apparatus, known as a Noid light, was uniquely designed for each make or manufacture of vehicle and/or electronic injection system. Thus, a typical Noid light detection system includes a voltage detector, such as a light bulb, which is connected to the electronic fuel injection control system. If voltage provided to the sensor, e.g., test light, flashes intermittently and regularly, the mechanic concludes that the system is operating properly. However, if the sensor or light does not signal or flash or, for example, does not turn "on" or is "on constantly," then something is defective in the control system and repair or replacement is required.
Numerous types of Noid lights are available in the marketplace, each individually designed for a particular ignition control system and vehicle construction and for compatibility with the wiring harnesses associated therewith. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a simple, more effective and universal device to test the control system for electronic fuel injection systems. Such a need inspired the development of the present invention.